Pilot
The pilot class is best suited to flying the airship due to the role's two extra piloting equipment slots. The pilot is frequently assumed to be a ships captain. The Pilot's abilities focus on aerial maneuvers. There are three available presets to save the most commonly used tool combinations. At clan level 12 an additional preset will be unlocked. Piloting Equipment Dedicated aerial maneuver tools vary greatly, and will change based on the pilot's flying style and ship. * A pilot with the intention to ram other ships may want to use Moonshine or Kerosene for its increased speed in order to close the distance between his or her ship and the enemy. Likewise, both tools can also be used to flee from a skirmish. * The Impact Bumpers are for pilots who like to play defensively. This is especially if the pilot will be flying against others who have intentions of ramming because it gives protection against impact damage. * For exceptional positioning, some pilots may pick the Hydrogen Canister and Chute Vent in order to avoid fire or in order to get around obstacles. * To be safe, Drogue Chute is a strong choice, particularly if the pilot thinks that the balloon will be put under a lot of stress or if they plan on spending a lot of airtime at lower altitudes (However, be wary. This allows less time for engineers to repair a damaged balloon before crashing). * If the pilot has specific weapons on different sides of the ship for different situations, they may pick the Phoenix Claw for its additional turning speed to keep up the DPS or if it is a pilots intention to perform speedy turns to stay on an enemy's tail. * Finally, a pilot may desire an escape option in which case choosing the Tar Barrel for smoke cover is a worthwhile option. Engineering Equipment Many repair tools can be used but a safe choice for the pilot is the Pipe Wrench, because it is a multi-purpose tool for both repairing and rebuilding. As a pilot, you can leave the helm and assist in the repairing or rebuilding of damaged parts, or even hop on a gun, while the ship continues to fly. However, while it is possible for the pilot to leave their position on the helm to help maintain the ship, it is important to note that it is wise to do so only in emergencies or when the ship does not need to be actively piloted. For example, when all of the ship's engines are down and the presence of a pilot on the steering wheel is futile. Gunnery Equipment The pilot can carry only one unique ammo type, akin to the Engineer. This being said, with the pilot's limited access to gunning, it usually doesn't matter what kind of special equipment the pilot brings. It is advised for the pilot to bring an ammo type that can be loaded into a nearby weapon to save up time for the other crew members on-board, that might be needing to do other chores. Ranks Gallery Female pilot turn-around.jpg|War Room (Female) Turn-around Male pilot.png|Dustrider costume (Male) concept art Female pilot concept art.jpg|Aurora costume (Female) concept art Female captain concept design.jpg|Captain costume (Female) concept art Guns of Icarus In-game Screenshot -12.png|A Pilot flying a Squid against heavy fire Pilot Render.png|Horizon costume (Female): Pilot customization item Guns of icarus concept design -1.jpg|Port City costume (Male) concept art Skyrider costumes concept design.png|Skyrider/Elite Pilot costume concept art Skyrider Lady Turn around.jpg|Skyrider/Elite Pilot (Female) turn-around Skyrider Gentleman turn around.jpg|Skyrider/Elite Pilot (Male) turn-around Elite Pilot Gentleman Turn around.jpg|Gentleman Pilot (Male) turn-around Female pirate pilot turn-around.jpg|Corsair Pirate (Female) turn-around Guns of icarus pilot art concept.png|Female Pilot concept art Captain render concept design.jpg|Port City (Male) turn-around Category:Classes